Sonny with a Chance of Thanksgiving with Chad
by xoMarie
Summary: This is for LovestoLaugh's holiday challenge! The story is about Sonny spending Thanksgiving with Chad since she had no where else to go.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is for LovestoLaugh's holiday challenge!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Sonny with a Chance of Thanksgiving with Chad_

This was supposed to be Thanksgiving; a day to give thanks and spend time with your family. Instead, Sonny Munroe was stuck at LAX because the flight to Wisconsin had been canceled. It was naturally her luck for the flight to be canceled, and for her to be the only one from Condor Studios that had to stay back because of the immense snow in Wisconsin. From what her mother said – Sonny called her earlier – the snow was so bad that no one could get out of their homes without immediately returning back inside. Sonny was heartbroken at this because it was only November, and there was quite a bit of snow on the ground. Why did it have to choose to snow now? What was she supposed to do in Hollywood? Sure, her mother usually did stay with her, but she had to go home early to tend to her sick parents, which left Sonny staying at the apartment on her own for a while. The while ended up turning into a month, and before Sonny knew it, it turned into two months, then three months. It was just miserable being at home by yourself with nothing to do. Sonny's acting skills were falling short for that reason, and she was on probation of getting kicked off of _So Random!_ Sonny couldn't get kicked off; she had fans, and as much as she hated admitting it – which she didn't – she'd miss a certain person, and by certain person, it was Chad Dylan Cooper. As much as he got on her nerves, she still loved being around him, especially when he had his "moments."

Right at that moment, Sonny seen Chad standing in at LAX, and looking over at her. Because blushing is an involuntary action, it happened. She blushed in front of Chad Dylan Cooper. _Could this get even more embarrassing? _She thought, and glumly sighed while turning around to look in another direction.

All of a sudden, she felt someone's hands touch her shoulders and murmur "boo!" in her ear. Sonny knew that voice; it was the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. The jerk-throb who was too cute for his own good, and someone that she liked immensely.

"You're a bit late for Halloween, Chad," Sonny simply stated. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Chad or anything that he could say, or start an argument.

"So now I can't sneak up behind you and scare you?" Chad said back slightly sarcastic. _God she's gorgeous. Wait, did I just think __**that**__? Something must be wrong with me, _Chad thought, and let his eyes linger on Sonny, but perhaps for far too long.

"Huh?" he questioned. Truth be told, Chad hadn't heard a word that Sonny said; he was too busy staring at her to pay attention to her lips moving.

"Do you need a hearing aide, Chad?" Sonny asked, and folded her arms over her chest.

"Someone's a bit feisty today. What's up?" First he was staring at her beauty, and now he was actually showing signs that he cared. Wow. Something must be wrong with him.

"It's nothing," Sonny said with a sad look. "So, where are you going?"

"It's gotta be something, Munroe. Spill. And to answer your question, I'm heading back home for Thanksgiving."

"Sorry, but my lips are sealed. It's not like you'd actually care."

"Try me. Looks can be deceiving, you know."

"Wow, a nice moment for Chad. Maybe someone should call Santiago, and have him write a story that Hollywood's bad boy isn't so bad after all. Well, he at least isn't when he shows that he's not a heartless robot."

"Just tell me what's going on, Sonny," Chad said, and looked over to see when his flight would take off for Michigan. To be precise, the flight was going to Detroit, and he would ride home with his parents back to Grand Rapids; his hometown.

"Fine," Sonny eventually said, and finally giving into Chad's wishes. "The flight to Wisconsin was canceled because of a blizzard warning, and I have to go back to my apartment and spend Thanksgiving by myself." A sigh emerged from the young lady's mouth, and she ran a hand through her hair.

"That's so sad. Why don't you come stay with my family and I?" _Did I just ask her to come stay with me? And my family? _Chad inwardly asked, and pinched himself to see if it was real. Yup, what he asked was real. _Ow._ "How about it, Munroe?"

"I couldn't possibly intrude, Chad. There wouldn't even be any room left on the plane since everyone is heading home for Thanksgiving," Sonny pointed out.

"I'm sure I can work something out, or we could take my private jet." Chad obviously ignored the first half of what Sonny said, and decided to take her answer as a yes. He could be a devil sometimes, but he was Chad Dylan Cooper; Hollywood's bad boy, and greatest actor of his generation. Who could blame him?

"Chad that was a no. I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your family like that. Thanks for the offer, but I should get going. It was … uhm … nice running into you. Happy Thanksgiving!"

With that, Sonny Munroe was off, or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

While she thought she was off the hook of not having to see Chad again, little miss Sonny Munroe was quite wrong. Chad had the nerve to just come up behind her, and once again try to stop her. She just wanted to leave! She didn't want to see him. Okay, she did, but she didn't want to put a damper on his parade by sulking about not being able to go home to Wisconsin. It wouldn't be right if she did.

"What do you want, Chad?" Sonny said in an exasperated voice as she turned around. To keep herself from getting lost in his amazingly blue eyes, she kept looking at the floor like it was interesting.

"For you to accept my offer." _What has gotten into me? _Chad thought, and started scratching at the back of his head nervously.

"I said no. I don't want to intrude on your family. It'd be awful if I did that. They'd probably hate me, especially showing up uninvited," Sonny said while continuing to look at the floor.

"Am I no longer a person, Sonny? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I invited you to spend Thanksgiving with my family and I since you can't go home to Wisconsin."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no, Chad."

"The flight for Michigan is going to be taking off in fifteen minutes," the invisible voice said over the intercom.

"It wouldn't kill you, you know." Grabbing out his phone, Chad dialed home. "Hey mom….Oh no, everything's fine….I just wanted to ask if a friend could come over for Thanksgiving. Her flight got canceled, and she doesn't have anyone to spend Thanksgiving with, so can she come over to our house?....Thanks, Mom. Tell dad and Charlotte that I love them….Alright, mom. See you later. Love ya. 'Bye." Chad hung up the phone, and smirked over at Sonny.

"You gonna come?" he asked. _Why do I always seem to do this when I'm around Sonny? Oh right, she's too cute. Stupid cute._

"Fine," Sonny replied, and got her phone out as well. She dialed her mother's number, and told her that she was going to be going with a friend to spend Thanksgiving with them since the flight to Wisconsin was canceled, and most likely would be for a while.

**Later that night…**

Like Chad said he would do, he made it to where Sonny could get on the plane. It wasn't that hard, actually. It must've just been good luck that there were more seats opened in first class than coach. Sonny was able to get on the plane, and at first she wouldn't shut up about how neat it was to be on first class. She said that she felt like a princess, and Chad had slightly smiled at that remark.

Now they were finally in Detroit, and would be going with the rest of the family back to Grand Rapids for Thanksgiving. The car ride there had been interesting, simply because Sonny was able to keep the family entertained, and somehow that included Chad. He'd laughed along at some of her jokes – without telling her, he actually thought some of them were pretty funny – or elbow her in the sides, not painfully, of course, when she'd say something that he preferred his parents not knowing.

They did end up getting to the house before it became too dark out to see, and Sonny marveled at the sight of the Cooper home because it was huge like she imagined. It was also very nice outside, and was just absolutely gorgeous. For once, Sonny Munroe was actually speechless. Chad noticed this and ended up raising his eyebrow at her, but then shrugged it off. She was probably used to seeing a simple home that wasn't spectacular. Well, there goes his ego again.

Sonny followed the family inside, and was breath taken by the beauty of the inside. Everything was neat and in order, and the house looked spotless… for the most part. You could barely tell that they had a dog because it was _that _clean.

"Chad, be a darling and show Sonny to the guest room," his mother called out, and added, "Take her bags up for her!"

"Okay, mom!" Chad shouted back, and grabbed Sonny's luggage as well as his own. Surprisingly he was able to carry it, and got it upstairs.

"This is your room," Chad said and handed Sonny's luggage to her. "My room is right across the hall. If you need anything, let me know." Now he was back to being nice again. Boy did this boy irritate Sonny with his constant mood swings. One moment he was a jerk, the next moment he was a sweetheart. Could he ever make up his damn mind? Probably not.

"Thanks, Chad. That was oddly sweet of you," Sonny remarked, and gave him a quick friendly kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight!"

With that, Sonny went straight into her bedroom. She'd ask Chad for a tour of the estate when they weren't tired.

Little did Sonny know, Chad was still standing outside of her door with a blush on his cheeks. He grabbed his luggage and carried it over to his bedroom, and shut the door. While inside, he changed out of his current clothes, and put on a pair of pajamas. Who was he kidding? He couldn't sleep; not after that peck Sonny gave him on the cheek. Chad went over to his bed, laid down, and gave a content sigh. Things were going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

No matter what Chad did, he couldn't sleep. After all, how could he? Sonny actually kissed him on the cheek. Yes, it was in a friend way – he knew that – but he was a guy, and couldn't help wanting things to be more than a friend level. Truth be told, Chad was madly in love with Sonny. Like her name, she was sunny, and always seemed to bring the best out in him. His cast even noticed a difference since he wasn't as harsh with them now. Instead, he could be harsh with Sonny, and try to keep others from knowing how he was feeling, but it was pretty obvious with the way he looked at her with longing in his eyes, and how he would always find some excuse to meet up with Sonny at least one time a day. Basically, Chad was a lovesick puppy, and he wanted to prove that he could be worthy of Sonny. It wouldn't be easy, but he was willing to risk everything for Sonny, which was odd coming out of Chad Dylan Cooper's head; he was too hard-headed to actually admit it, despite everyone but Sonny knowing that he had a crush on her. Tawni was the first one to find out, then James.

Ugh, James. Chad had a look of disgust when he thought of that jerk. Yes, CDC could be a jerk, but he wasn't _that _much of a jerk, or so he thought. It was easy to say that he could possibly be more of a jerk than James, but Chad wasn't going to admit that. He was too stubborn and egotistical to admit that, but yet he would try to tone down his ego when he was with Sonny and show his softer side.

In the other room, Sonny also wasn't able to sleep. Her thoughts were filled with Chad. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Would he go back to being jerk-throb Chad when they returned to Hollywood? Sonny didn't have answers to her questions nor could she sleep, which really annoyed her. She needed sleep to function. If she didn't have sleep, she'd be a babbling mess and she wouldn't be all that sunny. Without sleep, Sonny was a tad bit on the cranky side, and didn't want to show any crankiness to Chad or his family, especially since they were being so nice to let her stay with them for the Thanksgiving break that Condor Studios was giving them. In a way, it was a curse and a dream come true. It was a curse because she was with Chad, but yet it was a dream come true because of being with Chad. What if he started being an asshole once they returned to Condor Studios? That was something Sonny Munroe was used to, but she didn't want to experience it again simply because of being in such like with Chad – or what Tawni called love, but Sonny always denied it. There was no way that she was in love with Chad. She couldn't be! That was preposterous! How could she ever love Chad Dylan Cooper? He was hot one second and cold the next. Katy Perry's song "Hot N' Cold" seemed to describe Chad's attitude so perfectly that it was kind of frightening.

Sighing, Sonny felt like she'd be getting no sleep for the rest of the night so she got up, turned on the light, and started sorting through her luggage. She found her journal and a pen. Maybe writing would help soothe her and get her to go to sleep. Sonny ran a hand through her chestnut brown locks, and sat down at the desk in the guest room. Finding a clean page in her journal, she scrawled the time down as well as the date, and started writing.

_Dear Journal,_

_ I don't get it. I keep thinking about Chad and having dreams about him. I honestly don't get why I just had to develop a crush on Chad. There's no way that he could ever return those feelings. He's Chad Dylan Cooper, after all. He's a conceited jerk who I'd sometimes like to slap silly, but at other times, he's really sweet and shows that he's not heartless. Why can't he ever act like himself? He always seems to put up a front, and that really ticks me off. I don't even know if the sweet Chad is the real Chad. Why does he have to be so confusing? Why did I have to fall for him? Sure, James hadn't worked out well – he's even more of a jerk than Chad. Hard to believe, I know, but he is – but I wish it would have so that my mind would be off of Chad. It'd never work with him. Sigh. I don't know what to do. And I'm still not feeling tired! My goodness, Chad has taken up way too much of my thoughts._

_Hmm, to pass time, I'll write a description of a perfect guy._

_My Perfect Guy_

_Nice_

_Sweet_

_Caring_

_Opens the door for me._

_Treats me the same around his friends._

_Doesn't act ashamed to be dating me._

_Publicly dates me and doesn't try to hide it._

_Likes my friends._

_Romantic_

_Blond, sparkling blue eyes __I can't believe I just wrote that!_

_I must be going crazy. It's probably due to not having a lot of sleep. I'm going to watch an infomercial and go to bed. Goodnight, journal_

_Love,_

_Sonny_

With that, Sonny slammed her journal shut, and turned out the bedroom light. Little did she know, Chad was outside of her door. _Huh, Sonny's awake, too. I wonder why_, Chad thought, and scratched at his neck. She seemed to have turned off her lights, and from what he head, she turned the television on to an infomercial to fall asleep, and soon he heard Sonny snoring.

Knowing that Sonny was now asleep, Chad snuck into her bedroom, then looked over at her with a longing look in his eye, and spotted Sonny's journal. He usually wouldn't go snooping – okay, he would – but it said "Sonny's Journal – Keep out!" Obviously Chad couldn't ignore that. He had to read it now. Flipping it open to a random page, he started reading an entry that was about him. It was about how much of a jerk he really was, and how she would never fall for someone like him.

Chad sighed, and seen Sonny stirring. Phew, she rolled back over and didn't spot him reading her journal. Chad turned the page, and started seeing his name in there, and gave a discouraged look at some of the entries. Why was he such a jerk? Oh right, he didn't want Sonny to know that he actually had feelings for her. Chad was crazy that way, but he just couldn't reveal to Sonny how much he actually cared for her. Plus, wasn't he making it totally obvious that he liked her? He went out of his way to see her every day, and would try to help her out when she needed help. Well, not all the time. When Santiago gave Sonny an interview, Chad had made her out to look like a diva so that he could get good publicity. Okay, there were a lot of rude things he did to her or said to her, but he could also be sweet.

A smile flashed across his face when he read some of Sonny's nicer entries about him, and the entry where she said that she thought he was cute, and was somehow falling for him. "I've got it bad for you, too, Munroe," he whispered under his breath, and flipped to the most recent entry. It wasn't even an hour old! Chad was mostly beaming when he seen her entry** (A/N: See the entry above, obviously.) **and carefully read her perfect guy list. _If that's what she wants, then that's what she'll get._

Chad put the journal back on the desk exactly where he found it, and snuck out of her room. It was now three o'clock in the morning, and he was still wide awake. _I'm probably not going to get any sleep at this rate, _he thought as he walked back into his bedroom. He carefully shut the door, turned out the light, and laid down. Finally, Chad Dylan Cooper was out like a light bulb with a smile on his face. Tomorrow – err, later today – was going to be a good day; he would make sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Chad's POV_

Today had to be perfect. I needed to show Sonny that I could be her perfect guy. After all, I am Chad Dylan Cooper. I can win anyone's heart in a flash; just not Sonny's. Why did she have to be so different? It's a good different, though. It's kind of annoying right now though because I want to win her heart and call her mine. It takes too long to do this. Ugh. Why can't she realize that I'm in love with her? Everyone else can tell – even Blondie and Cloudy or Rainy. It takes time and effort to remember their names, so I simply don't. It doesn't matter because I'm CDC; the best thing to hit this earth.

After making sure that my Chadness looked amazing, it was time to try to put some kind of plan in place to make Sonny mine. It was time that she realized that she should be mine, and nobody else's. I wonder if she's awake now. Probably. It was after noon, so she ought to be. Maybe she's downstairs helping my family make dinner. Hopefully not. My family would just love any chance to embarrass me, and tell Sonny about how much I've talked about her, and how I watch _So Random! _weekly – ever since Sonny joined – with my little sister. There was no way in hell she could find that out, despite me knowing that she does watch _Mackenzie Falls_. What? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. As hard as it is to believe, I've got some kind of heart, though others try to deny that I do.

Anyways, it's time to stop thinking about myself. Wow, what a shocker. I never thought I'd actually think that. Right-o, it's time to go win over Sonny. I plastered a smile on my face, and walked across the hall to Sonny's door. "Sonny, you in there?" I called, and didn't get any kind of answer, so I pushed the door open. Nope, she wasn't in there. Shit.

I headed downstairs, and wasn't sure what I'd find. There was no sign of Sonny; just my family. Did she get lost? God, I hope not. This house is too big, which would mean I'd have to search for hours to find her. "Has anyone seen Sonny?" I asked my family, and they all shook their heads no.

"Don't tell me you lost her!" My mom exclaimed, and my father gave me a weird look.

"Apparently I have. She wasn't in her room or the adjoining bathroom," I muttered.

"How do you lose someone, Chad?" My mom asked, with the occasional shaking of her head in dismay and sometimes rolling her eyes.

"It's easy to in this place. I haven't seen her since last night." I said, and didn't add "while she was sleeping" because I'd sound look like a creeper, and Chad Dylan Cooper isn't a creeper.

"Well, go find her!" My mom exclaimed, and I scrambled up and headed to the third floor. The third floor contained a computer room, spare bedrooms, a couple of bathrooms, a movie theater (she better not be in there watching stupid baby movies of me), a game room, a music room, and I think that's it. I rarely venture up there other than when I want alone time. Okay, that's a lie. I'm constantly up there when I'm home since I don't want to be around my family.

Anyways, it was time to find Sonny. I sighed, and began scratching at the back of my neck wondering where the hell she could be. I made my way up to the third floor, and continuously began to open doors until I finally found her. I figured that she'd be in the theater, but she was actually in the music room. Oh shit. She's probably seen some of the music that I've made; music that no one was ever supposed to see.

"Sonny? What are you doing in here?" I asked, my arms folded over my chest. She must have no have seen me coming because she jumped out of her spot. I chuckled to myself, and stepped foot in the room.

"Uhm. N-nothing," Sonny stuttered with a blush.

"Cut the crap." I simply said, and looked to see what she held. My music. "Why are you reading my music?"

"Oh, it's yours? I'm shocked. It's beautiful though, Chad," Sonny said with a faint smile.

"Let's just go downstairs and help my family cook tonight's dinner," I suggested, more like demanded. I grabbed the music out of her hand, put it on the desk, and dragged her out of the room and down the stairs.

"I found Sonny!" I shouted to my mom, and Sonny slapped me. "What was that for?"

"I have a thing called an ear, you know."

"Sorry," I simply said, and looked at Sonny's shocked face. "What?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper actually said sorry. That's a shocker."

"Oh hush up," I said, waving my hand in dismissal and headed into the kitchen. "What'cha need, mom?" I asked, and after she told me, I began getting some ingredients, and Sonny followed my lead. Dinner was going to be good as long as my family didn't blab anything out, and that's what was taking place in my thoughts while cooking. Dinner needed to be uneventful like usual, but I had a gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach that things wouldn't be going right tonight. God, I hope that this feeling is wrong.

**Author's Note: For the next chapter, I'm going to use third person again to describe the Thanksgiving dinner, and then go into Sonny's head. Sorry this chapter is so short!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yes, I've decided to actually come back to FF. I'm going to be slowly updating my stories.**

**Even though I'm sure none of you care, I just want to say that the move went successful for me and I'm now back in my hometown….. until I graduate in '11. Anyways, I'm pretty much how I used to be, but I will be updating FF at least once every two weeks since I now lead a busy life. That, and the fact that finals will be in less than two months from now, so I have to kick my ass into gear to ace those finals and go on to become a senior.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Third Person POV_

"Sonny, Chad, you two should go wash up," Chad's mother, Diane, called out. Charlotte, Chad's little sister, followed the two to the bathroom.

"Chaddy, can you help me?" She asked in her innocent voice.

"Of course, Charlie," Chad said, and hoisted her up to reach the faucet. She began washing her hands and made Chad inspect them to make sure they were clean enough. Sonny ended up smiling at the sight and quickly averted her gaze over to the other faucet. She quickly washed up and Chad did the same.

"What was that smile for, Munroe?" Chad asked, a slight smirk pulling at his features.

"What smile?" Sonny replied in her high voice.

Chad chuckled and walked right out of the bathroom. Charlotte followed Chad out of the bathroom and Sonny quietly closed the door. She slightly bent down and splashed her face with water. "Get it together, Munroe," she murmured to herself and turned the faucet off. She opened the door as soon as her face was dry and headed out to the kitchen where Charlotte and Chad ended up being at as well as Diane. Chad's father Marcus wasn't in because he was setting up the family table in the dining room adjacent to the kitchen.

"Charlotte, go help your dad set up the table," Diane said in a calm voice. "Chad, make sure that the turkey doesn't burn. I need to go to Wal-Mart and get some milk since Charlotte drank the rest of it earlier."

Diane then turned to Sonny. "Sonny, darling, would you please make sure that the table is set up? If it is, would you be a doll and take some of the food and put it on the table?"

"Of course," Sonny instantly replied, and headed into the dining room. Diane then took off for the store.

Once assessing that the table was set up, Sonny started taking in some of the food and placing it wherever Marcus told her to put it at. Not knowing what to do once all of the food (besides the turkey) made its way to the table, Sonny went into the kitchen. Granted, the kitchen held Chad but it also held the turkey, and Sonny wanted to make sure that Chad didn't let the turkey burn.

"Chad? Where are you?!" Sonny asked after entering the kitchen. _Oh no, _she thought and ran her hand through her hair nervously.

"Chaaaaaaaaad?!" Sonny called out a little bit louder. Not seeing him, she walked out of the kitchen (forgetting to check the turkey) and began searching for him. "This is a disaster," she muttered and continued looking around for him.

The smoke alarm ended up going off and Sonny ran out to the kitchen. Due to wearing high heels, she slipped on the floor and ended up getting her ankle twisted and in not such a good condition.

"Ow! Ow! Owwww!" She hollered in pain. Sonny's ankle was throbbing because of the awkward position it landed in. _This is all your fault, Chad, _she bitterly thought and began hoisting herself up. She turned off the oven and grimaced in pain whenever she had her left foot touch the floor. She walked over to the island and leaned against it to prevent from falling and injuring her ankle further or hurting her other ankle since she had a hard time walking.

Charlotte came running into the kitchen. The seven-year-old looked at Sonny's ankle and looked back up at Sonny who was trying to hide her pain. "You got a boo-boo," Charlotte said sadly.

"I know, sweetie. Can you go ask your daddy where Chad is?" Sonny sweetly asked.

Charlotte nodded her head yes and went off on her mission. Marcus came into the kitchen, dragging Chad by his ear, and walked over towards Sonny. The two men noticed how Sonny was looking like she was ready to cry because of the pain she was in.

"What happened?" Chad asked, concern etched in his face.

"I came in here to watch after the turkey – despite knowing you were in here, or should have been – but I didn't see you so I started to look around for you so I could yell at you for not following your mother's directions, but then the smoke alarm went off so I ran in her and I kind of skidded too far and fell down on my ankle. When I went down, I landed in an awkward position and saw my ankle was starting to bruise," Sonny explained, glaring at Chad. "Where were you?" she demanded.

"I went in to watch the game with Dad. He didn't know Mom was gone and I didn't think that the turkey would burn." Chad looked horrified at what happened and leaned down to examine her ankle.

"Call Mom, Dad. We need to take Sonny to the hospital. I think her ankle might be broken, fractured, or sprained."

Sonny groaned and smacked Chad upside the head. "My injury is your fault, Chad! You shouldn't have gone in to watch the game just because you _thought _that the turkey would be okay. I knew I should've stayed at my apartment in LA instead of coming here."

Marcus watched the scene unfold in front of him and felt guilt at what happened to Sonny. _Diane must have forgotten to tell me about going somewhere, _he thought with an inward sigh. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Diane's number. "Honey, I have to take Sonny to the hospital." _Pause. _"Uh, you see, I didn't know you were going after milk, so I had Chad come in and watch the game with me." _Pause. _"I know, it wasn't the smartest decision. What happened was Sonny went into the kitchen to watch after the turkey but didn't see Chad, so she went to go find him to yell at him for disobeying you and heard the smoke alarm go off. She ran into the kitchen in heels, skidded too far, and ended up falling harshly on her ankle. It's black and blue and swelling pretty bad." _Pause. _"Okay. I'll take Sonny to the hospital. Chad and Charlotte will come with me. I'll see you when we get home. Love you." Marcus hung his phone up and instructed Charlotte to head out of the family's SUV.

"Sonny, Chad will go on one side of you and you need to wrap your arm around him to support yourself and I'll come on to the other side and you'll need to wrap your other arm around me so that we can support you. You'll need to hop on one leg while we walk you out to the SUV and get you situated. I'm really sorry about what happened."

Sonny simply nodded her head and shot glares at Chad. She did wrap her left arm around Chad and pinched him in the neck since it wasn't like she could slap him again. When Chad's father got to her right side, she put her right arm around him and began hobbling on her good leg and let the two get her out to the SUV. She got situated in the car and leaned her head against the window.

Chad sat down beside her and the ride to the hospital ended up being a silent one. Once they got there, Charlotte stayed with the group – walking right beside Marcus – and they all got in the hospital. Marcus signed Sonny in and they waited for a nurse to come out.

When the nurse came out, the group went with Sonny to the emergency room. She relayed the story to the nurse, who wrote it down, and got all of her vitals. The doctor came in, sent Sonny down for an X-Ray, and when she came back into the room, Chad and Marcus helped Sonny get back onto the bed.

"Well, it looks like your ankle is broken, Miss Munroe. We'll need to put you in a cast. What color would you like?"

"Yellow," Sonny glumly replied. She looked over at Chad and shot daggers at him. Once the cast got on, the doctor measured Sonny for crutches and got her a pair of crutches.

"The cast should be able to come off in six to eight weeks. After that, avoid wearing heels unless you absolutely need to wear them," The doctor told Sonny. She simply nodded her head and got up once the doctor told her that she was free to go.

Using the crutches, Sonny made her way out to the Cooper SUV and rode the rest of the way back to their house in silence. Chad turned on the radio for the drive home since no one was talking.

Once they arrived at the Cooper home, Sonny got out of the SUV and went into the house. Diane was back home and was sad to see that Sonny was hurt. She had hoped it was all a dream, despite the fact that she knew it wasn't.

"Oh Sonny, darling, I am so sorry about what happened. It must have slipped my mind to inform Marcus that I was going to step out for milk," she said in a nurturing voice. "Can I get you anything? It's no trouble at all, especially since this is my family's fault – other than Charlotte's – that you got injured."

"Uhm, could I have a glass of water?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course, dear," Diane said and dashed out to the kitchen. She got Sonny a glass of water and brought it out to Sonny. Sonny leaned against something and put her crutch against the wall. She took a drink of the water and set it down.

"Chad, I need to talk to you," Diane said. "I specifically told you _not _to leave the kitchen under any circumstance, but yet you disobeyed me. I don't care that your father told you that you could watch the game with him. You were supposed to be in the kitchen watching the turkey and making sure that it didn't burn. For the rest of the time you're here, you're grounded. No television, no computer, no video games, and no going up to the third floor. Also, since I know how much you like to avoid us, you will have to take part in whatever family plus Sonny game we decide to play. There is no way you're getting out of that one, mister. You will also do whatever Sonny wants you to do, no matter what time it is." Diane laid down the law and looked seething at Chad. "Got it?" She looked at Chad in a manner that said that he better not defy this punishment.

"Yes, Mother," Chad muttered. "So, when are we eating?"

"Soon. Since Sonny is our guest, she will help herself first and you will help yourself last."

Chad groaned and stalked out to the dining room. This punishment was going to be pure and utter hell. Sonny decided to follow Chad out to the dining room and sat down at the chair opposite him.

"Look, Sonny, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I never thought that anything like this would even happen. It's my fault that you got hurt," Chad rambled off. Sonny ignored him when he started rambling even more simply because she could. That, and the fact that it just got boring to keep listening to Chad's voice just droning on and on with "I'm sorry, blah blah blah."

"Can you bring me in my water, Chad?" Sonny asked. Chad nodded his head and did so. He brought her water in and sat it down on the table.

"Thanks," she said after taking a drink. The conversation was turning awkward because all she was doing was tuning him out.

Marcus, Diane, and Charlotte made their way into the dining room as well and sat down close together. "Who wants to lead the family tonight in prayer?" Diane asked. She looked around at the family members plus Sonny. When no one spoke up, she looked at Chad. "You can do the honors, Chad."

"A'ight," he muttered. He stretched his hand over the table and Sonny took it. There was definitely a spark there. Marcus and Diane noticed that the two did have some kind of chemistry. Charlotte was oblivious due to her age and the fact that she was hungry. After everyone joined hands, they bowed their heads and Chad started leading them all in grace. "Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for bringing everyone together on this holiday. I pray to you that all families out there can enjoy this holiday and that those who aren't saved will realize that they need you in their life. Thanksgiving isn't just about food and football; it's about spending time with those you care about and enjoying their presence. Once again, I'm thankful that you brought all of us together for this joyous holiday. In Jesus's name I pray, Amen."

A chorus of "Amen's" followed and they looked at Sonny. Sonny wasn't even paying attention because she was thinking about Chad's prayer. She definitely didn't know that he was actually saved, prayed, and was this way around his family. _Wow. If only Chad were like this every day, _she thought."Uh, Sonny, are you gonna get your food?" Chad impatiently asked.

"Oh uh, y-yeah. Sorry. I-I uh…" Sonny couldn't find any words so she hastily grabbed some food and started piling her plate with food. After the visit to the hospital, she was extremely hungry. The rest of the group got their food as soon as Sonny was done filling up her plate. Everyone began eating their food once they were done serving themselves.

The dinner conversation was quite awkward since no one was sure what to really say. After all, the day had been eventful due to Sonny getting injured all because of the Cooper family.

"Do you need any help getting up the stairs, Sonny?" Chad shyly asked. He was honestly upset at himself – still – because of what had happened to Sonny, and he wanted to make it up to her any way possible.

"I think I got it, but if it makes you feel any better, you can stay behind me so I don't have to make another hospital trip," she joked. Chad, despite himself, laughed at Sonny's lame joke and walked behind her on the stairs. He made sure that she got into her room before he went into his.

Sonny began undressing and changed into her bed clothes. She got one of the pillows off of the other side of the bed (the side she didn't use) and got up to turn the lights off. She turned the lights off, placed her ankle on the pillow, and laid down. She almost instantly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Chad was having a hard time falling asleep. He honestly did feel bad about what he did to Sonny. It wasn't everyday that you broke your crush's ankle on accident. _Maybe the world is getting back at me, _he thought to himself before tossing onto his other side. He finally fell asleep a couple of hours later.

Maybe the next day would be better, especially since there were two days left before Sonny and Chad had to fly back to Los Angeles for their shows. The paparazzi were bound to know by now what happened to Sonny and most likely knew that Sonny was staying with the Cooper family because of the flight to Wisconsin being cancelled. This break was certainly proving to be an interesting one.

**A/N: Blah, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I'm exhausted, but I still felt like typing something up since it's been so long. I may end up deleting it and posting a revised chapter, but I'm not sure. : /**

**Well, rate and review!**

PS: If you say this chapter is a piece of crap, I won't be pissed. Just tell me your honest opinion about whether or not this chapter is good or not or needs to be totally edited and a new one in its place.

**I've also got a couple of SWAC one-shots unfinished, so I'll complete them and eventually get around to posting those. Also, I'll be posting stuff for the show **_**The O.C. **_**once I finish what I've been working on for that one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, I'm finally back. I last updated this story over two years ago and felt a strange desire to put up this random chapter. I can't guarantee that I'll actually finish this story, but I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

**For this chapter, I'm simply skipping to when Chad and Sonny have to return to Hollywood.**

_Third Person POV_

The day had finally arrived; the day to return back to Hollywood and continue filming _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls_. Sonny was beyond excited. As nice as Chad's family was, it was difficult being away from her mother for such an extended period of time and she was ready to see her mother.

"Chad!" Sonny called out for him and he appeared up the stairs in a flash.

"What is it, Sonny? Is everything okay? Your ankle isn't bothering you, is it? I'm so sorry about what happened." Chad was never this talkative - especially to a Random - but he couldn't help it. He felt so bad for injuring Sonny the way that he did. He felt that it was all his fault that she needed help with a lot of tasks and he didn't know what to tell Sonny's mother when he saw her again, especially now that he was thinking about asking Sonny to be his girlfriend.

Sonny simply looked at him, and replied with, "I need your help packing up my stuff. No, my ankle isn't giving me a lot of pain. I forgive you for what you did, Chad." Sonny was being completely honest about forgiving Chad. He had been such a sweet guy the past few days that she felt herself falling for him. Every night he walked her up to her bedroom and made sure she got in there safely. Chad also was being extremely protective and was making sure that Sonny didn't get hurt again.

"Oh. Okay." Chad felt his cheeks flushing for a second and looked away. _Hopefully Sonny didn't see that_. Chad began grabbing a lot of Sonny's already folded clothes and started placing the clothes in her bag. He simply left the undergarments alone because he wasn't sure if Sonny would want him touching her delicates.

Glancing over at Sonny, Chad felt so many emotions going through him. She looked so beautiful and he just wanted to go over there and give her a deep, passionate kiss. He could metaphorically feel the heat rising and wanted to put out that flame by holding her, kissing her, and never letting her go. "Is that everything?" he quickly asked.

"Yes it is. Thanks, Chad," Sonny said with a slight smile on her face. "I appreciate you helping me out like that."

"Well, it is my fault that you're not able to do it yourself. I left out your delicates, though," Chad replied with a slight blush at the mention of Sonny's delicates. _Why am I so freaking nervous? I shouldn't be this nervous. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper after all. Heh, that felt weird. I haven't referred to myself as CDC for a while now. At least I didn't say it out loud. Sonny wouldn't have liked that. I need to get Sonny out of my freaking head! She's just so tempting to go over and kiss. No, stop that! Don't think about kissing Sonny! My God I need to get it together. I'm so glad that Sonny can't hear my thoughts right now. She'd be ready to slap me silly. _Needless to say, Chad was a blubbering fool in his head. He couldn't believe the thoughts that were flowing through his head. Nothing was being filtered, but he didn't want it to be - not when it came to Sonny at least.

Sonny simply looked at Chad in disbelief. He was putting the blame on himself and blushed when he mentioned her delicates. "It's all right, Chad. I forgive you. I know that you didn't mean to purposely get me injured. I probably should've been more careful, but still, it's okay. Know that I forgive you."

"Thanks, Sonny." Chad went to go leave the room and as he felt himself getting ready to close her door, he couldn't bring himself to do that. He wanted Sonny to be his girlfriend.

Chad slowly turned the knob and went back into Sonny's bedroom. "I forgot to ask you something, Sonny."

"What's up, Chad?" Sonny asked. _Why's he back in here already? Our flight isn't until this evening._

"Where do you want to go for dinner? My family and I will pay for it." Chad was embarrassed that he couldn't bring himself to ask out Sonny. _I've never been this nervous before asking someone out._

"Dinner? Our flight leaves this evening." Sonny was really confused by what Chad was blubbering about. They had to leave in two hours to go to the airport, go through security, and get on the plane.

"Oh right. That's tonight?" Chad felt like he was losing it. He wasn't ready to go back to Hollywood... at least not yet. He had to make Sonny his girl before he did so.

"Yes. I thought you'd be excited about that. You wouldn't have to see me nearly as much when we return to Hollywood and you won't have to do everything for me when we get back," Sonny pointed out.

Chad really had nothing else to say. He wanted to tell Sonny that it wasn't true; that he couldn't go a day without seeing her but finding those words was difficult. _Just go over there and kiss her. What if she wouldn't want me to kiss her? What if she pushes me away when I try? Just do it, Chad. Do it. Kiss her. Kiss her now. Why can't I do this? I've never been this nervous before. She's looking at me like an idiot. Why did I make such a fool of myself? Sonny's not going to let me live this one down._ Chad hated having such an internal war. He wanted to kiss Sonny but then he didn't because he wasn't sure how well she would react.

"Can I ask you something?" Chad asked again.

"You just did," Sonny pointed out with a smirk on her face. _What is with Chad right now?_

"Uh right," Chad replied and started scratching at the back of his head. "Okay. I've never been this nervous before. I don't know what to say or how to say it so I'm just going to come out with it. Sonny, will you be my girlfriend? I've admired you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I've had a crush on you since musical chairs and I just... I really don't know what to say. I really, really like you."

Sonny was astonished that Chad even said as much as he did. "You've never been nervous around me like that before."

"So is that a yes or a no?" Chad asked. He was nervously scratching the back of his head and caught himself doing so.

Sonny hobbled over to him with her crutches and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Does that answer you?"

Chad wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes it does, Munroe. I really care about you and I don't want to mess this up. Let me know when I'm being a jerk. I'll try to be nice to the Randoms and I'll start sitting with your crew at lunch and visit you when I'm on break."

"You better," Sonny playfully replied. "If you don't, you'll have to face some consequences."

"Like what?" Chad whisper asked.

"Oh you'll see," Sonny replied with a smirk.

"Is that a threat, Munroe?" Chad asked. He was going to do his best to make sure that she would always be with him. He wasn't ready to lose her and didn't like the thought of losing her.

"Mmhmm." Chad smiled at Sonny and leaned in closing his eyes. Sonny leaned in as well and the two shared a passionate kiss. Before it could get any deeper, Chad's mother walked into the bedroom and Chad jumped up in surprise. Instead of completely pulling away from Sonny, Chad stayed near her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've got you. You're not going to fall," he whispered into her ear.

"Everything okay, Mom?" Chad asked. He was surprised that his mother came into the bedroom but then again, Sonny was a guest. Chad's mother loved having guests over and doting on them.

"Yes. I just wanted to remind you two about your flight back to Los Angeles. We'll need to leave soon. And nice job on finally asking Sonny out, Chad. I was wondering how long it would take. You better treat her right or you'll have to answer to me if you don't." Diane was extremely happy for her son. She had never seen him look as calm as he did with Sonny. Chad needed Sonny just like Sonny needed Chad.

"We'll be ready to go. I've got my stuff packed and Sonny has her stuff already packed. We'll be fine, Mom."

**A/N: Well, I hope y'all liked this chapter. I'm getting back into the groove of writing and I wanted to continue this story.**

**I hope that the next chapter will be up by next Friday... maybe even Tuesday if I don't have to work.**

**Talk to all of you later! :)**


End file.
